Malicious software is frequently delivered to computing devices via web browsers. For example, a computer virus can be embedded within web pages so that, when the web page accessed by a computer via a web browser, the computer virus becomes active within the computer. Unfortunately, currently available solutions for protecting computing devices against malicious software are inadequate. For example, some security solutions require computing devices to execute processor and memory intensive logic, in addition to requiring frequent updates in order to remain effective.